


Under the Mistletoe

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Ambrollins [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 25 days of ambrollins, Christmas, Christmas Prompt, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, this is so fkin cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean and Seth find themselves caught under the mistletoe.





	Under the Mistletoe

Snow had fallen in the Northern states, but that was no concern of The Shield. The circuit took them Florida, Pensacola to be exact. Roman was thrilled to be in his hometown, but even more thrilled to be there and then have a break for Christmas. The three had worked day in and day out and were beat, but they mustered up the strength to do one final show before the new year. They finished out the night as they quietly made their way back to the locker room, the idea of sleep the only thing that kept them motivated.

When they were changed, they made their way out to the car and a huge grin spread across Roman’s face when he saw the ride waiting for him. His wife, Galina, leaned against the parked car and he enveloped her in a crushing hug, “I’m so happy to see you,” he breathed into her hair. She kissed him and greeted the two others before the two loaded into the car and drove off, leaving Seth and Dean alone. 

“Going home for the break?” Dean asked Seth as they got into the car, Dean taking the driver’s side.

Seth shook his head, “Nah, I figure it won’t be long before we’re back on the road so I don’t really see a point,” he told Dean. He leaned his head back and rested it again the headrest and began to doze off as Dean drove. He jolted awake when he felt the car shut off and groaned, his only desire to be in bed asleep. He and Dean entered their shared hotel room and quickly set to changing and prepping for bed and before long, the two were bundled up in their separate bed and fast asleep.

It was about noon when the two finally stirred and started about their day. It started with Dean getting a shower and then Seth taking his turn. Neither man would voice their joke about showering together to save water, because both of them secretly hoped the other would agree. When Seth stepped into the main room, towel wrapped around his waist, Dean forced himself not to stare. Seth grabbed the clothes he’d forgotten to grab before his shower, then returned to the bathroom to get dressed. In turn, it took everything in Seth not to stare at Dean, who was lounged on his bed in nothing but sweatpants. Seth took a moment to try and get his dirty thoughts about Dean out of his head before returning to the main room to relax with Dean.

As they sat around on their perspective beds, Dean’s phone rang; it was Roman. “Hey, uce. Merry Christmas,” Dean greeted the man whose face appeared on their screen for a FaceTime call.

Seth got up and joined Dean on the bed so he could see Dean’s screen, “Hey!” Seth said with a smile.

“Merry Christmas guys. What are you two up to?” Roman asked.

Dean shrugged, “We were just relaxing, watching some tv. What’s up with you? Did Jojo enjoy her Christmas presents?”

“She did, and she said to tell uncles Dean and Seth thank you for the presents they got her. But you guys are just in the hotel? No plans for today?” Roman asked. While they talked to Roman, Jojo could be heard in the back and it made the men smile.

“Nah, just another relaxing day off,” Seth answered, painfully aware of how close he was to Dean.

“I don’t think so. Get yourselves over here, you’re coming to Christmas dinner,” Roman demanded.

“It’s really okay, you don’t have t-” Dean started

“Nope, wasn’t a question. You have the address, we’ll see you in a bit,” Roman said and hung up before they could protest. 

“Well, guess we have plans for today,” Seth said and got off the bed and went to grab clothes out of his suitcase. Dean sighed and followed suit and started to get dressed, each facing away from each other. Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he snuck a look or two. Seth wouldn’t admit that he did either. Once they were all dressed in business casual attire, they got in the car and were on their way to Roman’s in no time. Seth mostly looked out his window, but only after he forced himself to stop staring at the way the fabric of Dean’s jeans clung oh-so-nicely to his thighs.

“Look who made it, I’m glad you two are here,” Romans said as he came out to greet the two. They hugged Roman in greeting and then ventured inside the nice home. 

“Hey there! Glad you two could join us!” Galina said and hugged the two as well. 

“Uncle Seth! Uncle Dean!” Jojo said and hugged them at the waist.

Dean smiled and picked up Jojo, “Merry Christmas, rugrat,” he said and spun her a bit to make her laugh. He set her back down and let Seth rub her head and smiled at him.

“Honey, why don’t you show Dean and Seth what you got for Christmas?” Galina asked. Jojo’s face lit up and she ran off to retrieve her new toys.

“She loves seeing her uncles,” Roman said with a grin. The four followed the excited child into the living room. Seth and Dean sat on the floor with Jojo while Roman sat back on the couch and watched, an amused smile on his lips. Galina leaned against the couch arm but took off when she heard a timer go off. The two men happily obliged in playing with Jojo for a bit before she got bored with a toy and then went to play with another. Dean and Seth joined Roman on the couch and they clicked on the tv to put on a Christmas movie on for background noise. 

“Baabe? Can I steal you for a sec?” Galina called from the kitchen. 

Roman stood, “Sure thing, princess,” he called and walked off for his wife. Jojo returned and showed the remaining two men another new toy, this time it was teacups from a play kitchen set. The daylight turned to nighttime and soon enough, Galina was calling that it was time for dinner. Jojo jumped up and ran into the dining room and Roman followed close behind with Dean and Seth on his heel.

“Wait! I want pictures,” Galina said got out her phone. She snapped a few of the three friends together and then got some with Jojo and then herself and the whole lot. Roman stepped away and Dean and Seth were left standing in the doorway as Galina continued to snap some pictures.

“Mommy, what’s that?” Jojo asked once Seth had set her back down, having been holding her for pictures.

Seth and Dean looked to where the girl was pointing, which was directly above their heads. Seth felt his face get warm as he realized just what it was. “That, honey, is mistletoe,” Roman said, the smirk on his face failing to stay hidden.

“What’s mistletoe?” Jojo asked.

“When two people stand under the mistletoe, they have to hug. Come on, mommy needs help bringing stuff in for dinner,” Galina said and disappeared with Jojo behind her. Roman gave the two a wink and then walked off after his wife.

Dean looked at Seth, the red of his ears not being able to hide behind his hair, “So, uh, this is ridiculous. We’re grown adults, we don’t have to adhere to this stupid Christmas myth. Roman will get what’s coming to h-” Dean stammered before Seth cut him off, his lips pressing against Dean’s. Dean didn’t kiss back at first, he was too shocked to do so, but after a moment he pressed his lips back to Seth’s and brought his hands to rest on Seth’s hips, Seth’s arms wrapping around Dean’s neck. 

Seth pulled back and rested his forehead against Dean’s, “Don’t you ever shut up?” he teased, a smile wide on his face.

Dean smiled in return, “Not really, but that’s certainly an acceptable way to shut me up,” he joked in response.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Seth said softly. He pecked Dean’s lips once more before removing his arms and going to help out in the kitchen leaving Dean standing there, an amused smirk on his lips.

Before Dean could gather himself and go to help, the rest of the household were coming back in and setting up the table, “Everything alright, Dean?” Roman asked, an amused look on his face.

Dean threw him a knowing look, “Everything is perfect, actually,” he said and sat down with everyone else, Seth to his left and Roman to his right at the head of the table. Galina sat on Roman’s other side and beside her was Jojo. Dean leaned in towards Roman, “I know you were behind that,” he said softly. Roman just smiled and shrugged, playing dumb. Dean leaned back to sit upright and everyone dug into dinner. A few minutes into dinner, Dean felt Seth’s hand come up to rest on his thigh. Dean smirked over at Seth and Seth squeezed slightly. Sure, they didn’t really have any Christmas presents to unwrap, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still get Christmas gifts, and Seth sure had plenty of gifts to give Dean later tonight.


End file.
